Magical Sciences
by KrisMaria97
Summary: Karkat and Sollux go over to Eridan's hive and Eridan and Sollux get stuck in a 'bad situation'. What happens? Can they get back? Will they get help, and if so, who helps them? How does Karkat feel about this? Sort-of sequel to 'The Problem with having a Seadweller Girlfriend' yaoi later. MAGIC MADNESS! C:
1. Annoyances

_Hello everyone! My name's Kris Maria, and I'm finally writing again _:D

_I've been off this for too long, just working on other stuff, sorry! Well, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Kris Maria, as I just said. If you go to my profile you'll see I already have a story, which is somehow really famous, and is also why I know like, half this fanbase. Since THAT was such a booming success, I'm HOPING this will get as good as that. _

_Moving on to this story! The idea for this was given to me by a friend on here, and she's pretty cool! Her pen name is MetaGiga, so go check her out. This story is…how can I say this…magically scientific? To sum it in a few words, Eridan fucked up. Big time. But, when has he not? Anyways, the main POV is Sollux (he's like, my favorite, so… _._._), I'm not sure if the POV will change, but if it does you'll know. NONE of the humans are in this, and there is NO SBURB or Prospit or Derse._

_I guess you could call this a sort of sequel to The Problem with having a Seadweller Girlfriend. If you didn't read that prior to this, I won't yell at you about it. I honestly don't think you're missing too much, just relationship statuses. It's not that the relationships are confusing, it's just that you take in the personalities of the characters, and…they're all a bunch of stubborn sons of bitches (*gets shot multiple times*). Honestly, just think about it. Sollux and Karkat are way too stubborn to call themselves matesprits (although according to TPWHASG they both think otherwise), so thoughts asides, here they're moirails. Moirails with benefits _ewe_ …yeah, no._

_I don't own Homestuck or any of the characters. Enjoy the story!_

~oxoXoxo~

_**Sollux's POV:**_

"Why are we here, again?" I ask KK. He and I are standing outside Eridan's hive.

"Cause he has something of mine I want back and I don't wanna be alone with him." KK keeps his arms crossed tightly against his chest. Ever since that time back when the _incident_ happened (to me, might I add), whenever KK needs to go over to Eridan's hive he always wants me to go with him. I don't know why he does this, it's not like I hate it but…I don't know. It's weird, I guess?

"Ampora! Open up!" KK bangs on the door again. It was only a while ago that KK started calling fish fuck by his last name. Sometimes I do it too, but not all the time. KK might have warmed up to him a little but I haven't. Wait—HAS KK warmed up to fish fuck? Jesus, I hope not…ugh, now I'm all paranoid!

"I'm comin'!" Fish fuck yells from inside. I look down at the water splashing around our feet. I remember the last time we were here was when _it_ happened. I can't even describe how happy I am to _not_ be a half-fish freak anymore, or anything _else_. No fins, no gills, no…chest attachments. I'm not tiny, or in someone else's body. I've finally been able to relax since then. But remembering to back when Eridan 'helped' us… I'm just glad it's all done now. The door opens and Eridan sticks his head out. What was he doing? He looks like hell. "Hey Kar, Sol." He says.

"You have my books." KK shoves past him. He blinks lazily as I walk in after KK. His entire hive is a mess, what the fuck has he been doing?

"Sorry Kar, I wwas meanin' to get 'em back to 'ya earlier," he pinches the bridge of his nose (A.N: yup, still using those 'blueblood' terms).

"What the fuck have you been doing?" I ask him, he groans.

"It's a long fuckin' story, just don't trip ovver anythin', alright?" I nod. I kinda feel sorry for the poor bastard, he looks like he hasn't slept for weeks (A.N: is that even a thing in troll time? You know what, here it is).

"Where'd you put my books?" KK asks him.

"They ain't here?" KK shakes his head; Eridan closes his eyes as he thinks.

"I left 'em dowwnstairs then." He means the underwater cave under his hive. He turns to go into his respitblock, KK follows and I tag along after.

Eridan opens the secret entrance in one of his closets and walks down into the cave with me and KK closely behind. _Everything_ is a complete _mess _down here. What the fucking hell happened?

"Ampora, what the fuck have you been doing?" KK asks.

He sighs, "I'vve been testin' out different spells an' elixirs. Yesterday I tried out one that had sopor in it, and…well I just wwoke up a feww hours ago." Sopor, huh? I guess that explains the mess. On the several desks by the far wall are various bottles filled all kinds of liquids. Strewn about the cave are tons of his shitty wands and most of the books are open to random pages lying about in random places. Even that huge glowing gem imbedded in the wall has a crack and a wand stuck inside it. "Hold on, I can find 'em." He stumbles off to go look in a pile of books.

"What the fuck happened down here?" KK asks me.

"I don't wanna know." Something catches my eyes. On a desk there's a book open with an empty bottle sitting on the pages like a paperweight. In the book the open page reads something in a different language, not Alternian language, something different, older-looking even. The image by the words is two bodies with arrows pointing both ways to their hearts.

"Here Kar," Eridan gains my attention again. I've noticed the color in his hair is dull and hanging in his face, and he has dark circles under his eyes, which are magnified by his cracked glasses. KK glances at me with small books in arms.

"Uh, you know Ampora, we could help you clean up." KK says. What? I don't wanna be here any longer than I have to! And now we're done, right? Let's fucking LEAVE.

"Really?" fish fuck's dark eyes light up.

"Don't take that the wrong way, fish fuck." KK glares at him but he smiles anyways.

"Wwell thanks anywways, Kar." He grins. He looks at me then with that stupid happy face.

"If you're thinking about hugging me, think twice fish fuck." I scowl at him.

"Wwhatevver. Thanks." He says. KK are you fucking SERIOUS about helping this fish freak? Geez…the one time KK chooses to be nice, the _one_ time…!

It's been a little while. Almost everything is back in its place, and I am ready to fucking shoot myself_. How did I get caught up into this_? Can someone tell me again, please? I never asked to be here, Jesus Christ! We're back down in fish fuck's cave, we just finished putting most of the books back so now we can walk and not trip over something.

"Hey what's this?" KK asks sucking me out of my thoughts. Fish fuck and I crowd around him, me with a book in my arms. Hey, that's the book I was looking at earlier.

"Yeah, what ith that?" I'd be lying if I said I weren't curious.

"A different spell I wwas tryin'. I can't finish it myself, I think I need someone else to help me out." Well, looking at the picture that's kinda obvious. I shrug and put the book I'm carrying on one of the shelves.

"There anything elthe?" I ask. He shakes his head but doesn't look up from the book.

"No, thanks Sol" Being polite won't make the pain hurt less, dumbass.

I roll my eyes, "KK let'th go." I tell KK.

"Yeah, we're leaving. Don't make another fucking mess, alright? Cause next time you do I'm not helping." He yells at fish fuck. Then he looks up from the book. He looks better from earlier when we came here, his hair back to the asshole style it was and the circles under his eyes almost gone completely. The only thing that's really bothering me is his eyes. They look…dull. The yellows of his eyes are dark, like he's sick. Well I wouldn't be surprised, he said one of the elixirs he tried on himself had sopor slime in it so he probably is sick.

"Thanks." He says.

Walking out into his respitblock, I blow up on KK. "What the fuck, dude? The ONE TIME you choothe to be nice for a thecond, you uthe it on _Eridan_? What the fuck!"

"I wanted to go through his shit, is that too much to ask?" he snaps back.

"Why would you want to go through fish fuck'th thtuff?" (A.N: I love that goddamn lisp x])

"I was _trying_ to check if he gave me back all the books, which he did." He holds up a bag full of the books he got back earlier.

I sigh, "All that torture jutht to check if he gave you all your damn bookth back, really?" We're standing in the entrance of fish fuck's hive now.

"Yes, really." He opens the door. "Hey, isn't it late?" he asks. I look up to the sky and see it's dark.

"Yeah. It'th thupposed to be almotht thunup." Why is the sky so dark? Then a bright white crack flashes across the atmosphere and is quickly followed by a booming thunderclap. KK jumps at the crash.

"O-okay, let's go back inside." His voice shakes as he turns on his heels back into Eridan's hive. Is he _seriously_ afraid of thunder? (A.N: I've always thought of Karkat to be afraid of thunder. I don't know, he seems somewhat childish like that, doesn't he?)

"Dude, we can beat the rain if we book it back to my hive." I tell him.

"Don't care!" what—he's going back to the cave! What the hell, KK?

"Wwhat's up?" Eridan raises his eyebrows at us as we walk back in the cave.

"It'th a thunderthtorm, tho apparently we can't leave." I snap while glaring at KK, whose eyes are wide.

"Are you fucking DEAF? Didn't you hear the thunder out there?!" he's gonna start yelling. I roll my eyes at him and pull up the only chair that isn't covered in books.

"Do you twwo wwanna sleep ovver or somethin'?" Eridan asks. I open my mouth to say 'no' but a loud clap followed by a dull roar from up top cuts me off.

"U-uh-huh." KK is under a table looking like a little wiggler. Well, I'm staying in the hive of the one person I HATE because my best friend is terrified of thunder. Great.

The rain hasn't let up; I can hear it from down here. KK has made himself a little panic room with Eridan's books under that damn table. Since when has he been _afraid_ of _thunder_? I am bored out of my damn mind, and my ass hurts from sitting in this chair.

"Hey Sol," Fish fuck calls me. He has his nose in the same book as earlier when KK and I were going to leave. He looks like he's sick; shouldn't he be in his recoopercoon?

"What do you want, fish fuck?" I get up and walk over to him. He shoots me a look and shakes his head. Hey, this might be something to do besides wait for my butt to go numb.

"Wwould you mind helpin' me out wwith this spell here?" he points to the open page. It's the same one I was looking at earlier.

"Uh, yeah I would mind. Bethideth, how can I help you? Thith thciency-magic bullshit ith _your_ thing." Why would he need my help with his shit? More importantly, why would he ever think I'd _help _him?

"Oh, come on, it wwon't hurt."

"You don't know that."

"_Sol_~" he's WHINING. UGHH, SOMEBODY JUST FUCKING SHOOT ME ALREADY. I jam my fingers in my ears to try and block him out, but he just keeps getting louder. What the flying fuck is his issue—I don't even wanna BE here, just leave me alone already!

"SHUT UP!" finally I scream. He stops and he stares at me. "Look, shut the FUCK up and…" dammit, why _me_?

"_And_?" he says while leaning close to my face. He's _touching_ me with his _fins_!

"I'll help you, alright, now get off me!" He jumps off with the most stupid grin on his face.

"Thanks Sol." I will KILL him if he does something weird to me—AS GOD AS MY WITNESS I WILL KILL THIS MOTHERFUCKER. He grabs one of his wands from the nearby table and holds both the wand on the book in front of him. "It says here to relax your body an' mind."

"Fine." I close my eyes take a deep breath and try to calm myself down. I should think about something else, something like…fuck, I don't know, uh…KK. He's been hiding in his makeshift panic room the entire time. I remember earlier I saw light coming out from a crack in the books, maybe he's messaging Kanaya? Yeah that makes sense; he usually goes to her when he needs to calm down. I guess he's still talking to her. Well, if he calms down maybe we can leave, that's a good thing.

"You ready, Sol? I'm gonna start it." Eridan says. I open my eyes again and see he's holding the wand upright between our faces.

"Yeah, whatever. Jutht get it over with." I'm nervous again. What if something weird _does_ happen? Well fish fuck better be capable enough to damn well put us back to normal, that's all I know. I hear him start chanting in some language I don't recognize. This is stupid, why is he trying? Then it gets cold. It's slowly getting colder and…god, I'm _tired_. Not sleepy tired, just _tired_ tired. What the hell? I can't keep my eyes open. My fingers go numb, then my hands, and slowly my arms…it's like my whole body is just falling asleep. Eridan's voice is wavering, or is it my hearing going out? I try to speak but I can't muster up the strength to make noise. I feel like I'm falling…

I open my eyes to the cave ceiling. The dull roar has stopped, I guess it stopped raining. Everything is all blurry, where are my glasses?

"_Finally_ you're up!" KK yells. I sit up and see a figure walking over to me, must be KK. "What the fuck have you done now, huh?" he asks in his usual pissed off tone.

"_I_ didn't do anything." I say. Wait…what's wrong with my voice? That didn't sound like _my _voice.

"I don't know fish fuck, mind tellin' me?" Fish fuck? Why is he calling _me_ fish fuck?

"KK, what are you talking about?" Aw jeez, my head hurts. I lift my hand… Hey, I was NOT wearing long-sleeves. I look down at myself… _why the fuck am I in Eridan's fucking clothes_? I feel around the ground for my glasses, I find them but as I put them on I can't _see_ out of them. Everything's still blurry and, red and blue, what the fuck?

"Quit fuckin' around with Sollux's glasses, you're gonna break them." I can do whatever I damn well please with my glasses. KK shoves something at me. "Here." I trade him my thin glasses for the thick one in his hands. I put _them_ on and I can see perfectly. "Now get up and help me wake up Sollux."

"KK I'm right here, what are you talking about?" _what the hell is up with my voice_! I think…no. THAT didn't happen, THAT couldn't happen!

"Are you honestly _this_ fucking stupid? You are the hopeless, annoying, the now even more stupid than before, Eridan-fucking-Ampora. Could I be any more specific?"

…what. I scramble over to a puddle in the ground and… Eridan's face is staring back at me. I look around and, there's my body. There's MY BODY, lying on the ground. My chest is rising and falling slightly, at least. Wait, that's not the point! My BODY is lying on the ground and I'm not in it!

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," My hands curl into fists as I close them over my temples. _I'm in fish fuck's body? What the fuck!_

"Now what's your problem?" KK asks annoyed.

"No, KK, it's _me_. It's _Sollux_." I grab his shoulders and almost lift him up to my face. Eridan's strong, why didn't he say anything before? (A.N: I believe since Eridan's high on the hemoscale-thing it makes sense that he'd be strong. I mean, Gamzee and Equius (somewhat) are high on the scale and they're strong, so it makes sense, right?)

"What the fuck are you doing?" KK looks at me weirdly.

"I'm _Sollux_, not _Eridan_." His expression stays the same. "KK you _have_ to believe me, I'm serious!" Oh my god, I sound _hopelessly_ desperate. With Eridan's voice… Is my torture FUNNY or something?

"Ohh, my head…" My voice says. I look over and see my body moving on its own. God, that is so fucking creepy. It…or I guess _he_ since that's Eridan, grabs my thin discolored glasses and meets eyes with me.

"What the bloody fuck!" he yells. "It—I…what the fuck happened!"

"You tell me, you're the one who did this!" I let go of KK and turn to yell at him.

"I didn't…"his shock turns to realization. "_Thith _ith what that thpell doeth?" is he serious!

"You don't know what your own fucking spells do? What the hell, fish fuck!"

"Don't yell at me, I can fix thith!" hearing my voice talk without making me make it is so _creepy_.

"Then fix it!" His face goes blank. Oh my god, _I'm gonna be stuck like this_!

"Uhh," KK speaks up. "So…what I've just gathered is, Sollux is in Eridan's body and Eridan is in Sollux's body, right?" I nod. I forgot he was there. He slaps his face with his hand. "Alright, we gotta fix this bullshit somehow." But _how_? Mind telling us the FUCK how? Jesus Christ, I KNEW something bad would happen!

~oxoXoxo~

_And, that's the first chapter! I think it turned out okay, what about you guys? Either shoot me a PM or leave a review please _:]_ Thanks for reading, make sure to share your thoughts. I'll upload chapter two soon!_

~Kris Maria -^w^-


	2. KK's turn!

_Hello again viewers! It's been a little bit, how you all doing?_ _Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was sick, but I'm better now! _:D

_Anyways here's chapter two for you! But, before I start (I'm just gonna whore myself out a bit here), there a few other fan fictions you all should know about. All you fellow otakus out there that like Soul Eater (AND YAOI *is shot*), you should check out my story 'Heart of the Soul'. It's a yaoi, but it actually has a plot to it other than being fan-girl fluffiness. And "other things" as well (it's rated M. you know why). Sometime in the near future I will be uploading fan-girl fluff for Soul Eater (will also be rated M. WITH MAGIC *gets shot again*), and I will also soon be uploading a Kuroshitsuji fiction soon (if I can actually get my thoughts straightened out. It's not yet, so don't get all excited just yet)! If you want to check those out go right ahead, just go to my profile. _

_Disclaimer time! The original idea for this story belongs to MetaGiga, she's awesome go check her out (DO IT BITCH *shot again*). I don't own Homestuck or any of the characters. Enjoy the story!_

~oxoXoxo~

Magic bullshit has yet the FUCK again, happened to me. I could kill someone right now, that's how pissed off I am. KK and fish fuck are looking through fish fuck's bullshit magic books _trying_ to find a cure for the shit he caused. I'm in his fucking _body_ for God's sake! Wait…looking back this kind of thing has happened before. Me and KK, yeah, I remember! But, wait…the way we got back was…FUCK NO, THAT WILL _NOT_ HAPPEN. (A.N: if you're clueless, the antidote for that time was to kiss each other. That will not be happening here :])

"How the fuck do you even _read_ this, Ampora? I can't understand this shit at all." KK says. He looks up at me. Really? This is gonna be annoying.

"I'm not fish fuck, dude, remember?" I sigh as I look at him. I doubt he's doing that on purpose but it's still making me mad. How could you possibly mistake ME for Eridan? Really? Even when I'm in _his_ fucking body, just—really?

Fish fuck sighs and hangs his—mine, I mean—head. "I'm thorry Kar, I can't fuckin' concentrate." Dear god, you do NOT know what creepy is until you've heard your body speak without making it. "Let me look by mythelf for a while, yeah?" he takes the book.

"I'm calling Kanaya over." KK pulls his phone out and starts messaging her. This is just taking LONGER. Eridan won't stop twitching like there's something bothering him. What's his problem? Besides being a fucking idiot that is.

"…dammit!" I hear him hiss. He is really pissing me off.

"What is your damn issue, fish fuck?" God that was so weird. It's not my voice, but it's what I'm speaking as. There's no lisp which I think I can adjust too, I've never really cared for it, it's just weird speaking without one… Wait, I just said a word that started with a double-u, wouldn't it be a natural thing for his voice to speak in his normal waved accent? Or maybe it's not even a real accent? (A.N: this was really confusing me, would that happen? I decided no since Sollux has no accent but I was just derping out on myself here)

"My damn ithue ith, ith…" He keeps trying to an 's'. "Dammit, thith ith _annoying_." What, my lisp annoys him? THAT'S something.

"Yeah well, this shit is your fault. Now you're gonna have my lisp and you better not complain about it." Okay, forget what I said earlier, I can't adjust to no lisp. It's just too weird.

"Not jutht that," he says. "_Everything_ about you ith jutht _wrong_. It'th tho annoyin' I can't think thtraight!"

"Now _I'm_ annoying? _You're_ the annoying one! It's because you kept annoying me that this shit even happened!" I yell back.

"D-don't blame me for thith! You're jutht ath much at fault here ath I am!" he sputters.

"Are you fucking stupid? This is all your fault, don't try pinning it all on me!"

"You agreed to do it!"

"So you would shut the fuck up!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT YOUR LOUD GAP-HOLES!" KK screams at us (A.N: yeah…I really don't know). He sighs to try and calm himself down. "Kanaya's busy so she's coming later." He stomps over to us and snatches the book out of fish fuck—really my—arms. "Since I can't stand you two screaming at each other it's _my_ turn to fuck around with this bullshit." He slams it on the podium and starts looking through it.

"Wait Kar, you can't jutht try doing thcience, that'th therious shit!" Fish fuck tries talking him out of it. This shit is not science, it's magic, even I can see that much.

"Shut up." He points at him not even looking up. "Here, this might be something!" KK's eyes light up at the page he's looking at. He cracks his knuckles and reads what the page says. Well, tries to read. It sounds like complete nonsense, and I can tell he's having a hard time trying to read it. When he finishes he looks up at us. I glance at Eridan but he looks the same as he was before KK got mad.

"Anything?" KK asks.

"No." I say. Then KK's eyes darken. He holds his head as he stumbles backwards into a pile of books on the ground. Eridan and I run over to him. What the hell is fish fuck doing, KK's _my_ friend. KK moans as he tries to get up. I try helping him but as soon as I touch him electricity shocks my—well, Eridan's but since I'm in his body my—hand. Then I notice KK's hands. Wait…is there something wrong with my eyes? They're turning red. It looks like his hands are morphing into…claws? Whatever pain he was suffering from has now subsided and KK opens his eyes. He notices his hands almost immediately. He stares at them in unspeakable horror, and then sighs and throws his head.

"I fuckin' hate myself." He says. Well you're not the only one, buddy.

~oxoXoxo~

_I figured to cut it off here so you guys wouldn't have to wait for an even longer time. Sorry it took me so long to update, I was kinda brain-dead for this chapter. But MetaGiga helped me out (THANK GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH), and here is the chapter. Thanks again buddy!_ :]

_The next chapter is gonna be weird, I can feel it. And now Karkat's getting _himself_ in this crap, that's how bad it is. I almost feel sorry for them. Almost _x]

_Make sure to leave a review on the chapter to share your thoughts and/or suggestions, I'll be looking forward to reading them! See you later!_

~Kris Maria -^w^-


	3. Kanaya's help

_Finally. FINALLY HAVE I DONE THIS. My god I am so sorry I haven't done anything, it wasn't writer's block (for this story, I mean), I was just being a lazy piece of shit. I'm sorry! At least the chapter's up now, right? Concerning future updates I'll try not to disappear from the face of the Earth again, it'll just be taking a while because, well school._

_I don't own Homestuck, or any of the characters. Enjoy the chapter!_

~oxoXoxo~

This whole day has cracked up to be a complete disaster. First, weird shit happens to me, now weird shit has happened to KK, and Eridan FUCKING Ampora is the catalyst for all of it. It just figures. And at this point I'm not even angry. I'm actually impressed all this crap has happened and we're not all dead yet. Well, KK said Kanaya's coming over soon. She'll be of help, I'm sure. Jeez…I'm tired. Honestly, it's like this whole thing is a fucked up dream. I _hope_ it's a dream.

KK's turning this weird red color. Aside from the fact that his hands morphed into bright red claws, it looks like there are spots above his eyes. Poor guy is scared out of his mind, I can tell by just looking at him. Why must everything bad happen to _us_ and not some other people? I honestly hate my life.

"KK," I say. He jumps at my voice. "You doing alright, buddy?" I put my hand on his back but he shivers, like I'm bothering him. He stares at me for a few seconds and then relaxes.

"Sollux…" he breathes. "Sorry. I-I'm not feeling good, dude." I think those spots above his eyes are another set of eyes, or they will be. What is he supposed to be turning into? His eyes are still dark, he honestly looks sick. God…why did something have to happen to KK? Eridan I could give a shit less about, and me I really don't care too much, but why KK? Sure he's got a bad temper, and a sharper tongue than normal people, but he doesn't deserve a place in my torment here. I want to make him feel better. But how? He looks up at me again with his worried eyes and I realize I'm leaning toward him. I stop myself. What the hell am I thinking? This is not the time or place to try and…what was I even trying to do?

"Hello boys." I hear a female voice. I look up and see its Kanaya. I thought she was coming later? Who cares, she's _here_. "I see you three have absolutely no care for own wellbeing or remorse for what happened the _last_ time, seeing as how you're all stuck in a situation similar to the last when the four of us were down here. But no worries, I came as quickly as I could."

"Finally, you're here!" KK sighs in exasperation. He crosses his arms at her. "Could you have been any slower?"

"It was not me who was slow, it was _you_ Karkat. You knew there was a problem and you didn't think to alert me about it until later. You have no one to blame but yourself." She glares at him back. "Now where is Eridan? I don't think we should start without him." Well thank god she's not mistaking me for that asshole, even though I am in his fucking body.

"I'm here!" he shouts from a pile of books in the far corner. Has he been there the whole time? I didn't even notice. He pulls himself up and walks over to us. God damn it, fix your fucking hair! You're making me look like shit! We stand in a line as Kanaya looks over the three of us.

She sighs, "You boys are all a bunch of troublemakers, aren't you?"

"I'm offended by that." I say. KK looks angry but he doesn't say anything, and fish fuck is unfazed by her insult.

"Well Sollux and Eridan, I hate to say it but you two will have to stay the way you are for a while longer. We're going to take care of Karkat's little mess first." Her arms are crossed and there's a small crease between her eyes.

"I was trying to help these hopeless fuckers! I didn't think weird shit would happen to me!" he yells back.

"Exactly, you didn't think." She retorts. He glares at her, wait…is he _growling_? What the fuck KK? "But as I said, no worries. I'll help to the best of my ability. Now do you mind showing me the book you read out of to cause this?" Well that seemed to calm him down, but was he really growling? You know, I'm glad she's gonna help him first, I'm scared to see what he's turning into.

It's been a while. I've been playing games on Eridan's phone for the longest time. I'm so bored! I tried offering help but, surprise surprise, Kanaya doesn't _want_ my help. I don't know what the hell fish fuck is doing, he went back into that damn pile of books and he hasn't come out yet. If there is so much as a fucking bruise on my body I swear to god I will slit my—meaning Eridan's—wrist. I am not kidding, I'll fucking do it.

"Alright," Kanaya's voice breaks the silence and captures my attention. She gives KK a small vile full of red liquid. "Drink this and you'll gradually return to normal. The taste leaves much to be desired, but it works." He nods and drinks it. He shivers, but when he opens his eyes again they're back to normal. And the dots/eyes above his eyes look dull. Well, at least he's been taken care of. "Now for you two." She says while looking at me. "Where's Eridan?" she asks me.

"In there," I point to the book pile. She calls him again and he comes back. Damn it, can't he take it upon himself to make me look presentable? "What the fuck have you been doing?" I ask him.

"I wath tryin' to look for some sort 'a cure to thith." He says proudly.

"You didn't find one, did you?" fuck you and fuck your pride.

"…no. I didn't." he pouts. OH MY GOD STOP MAKING WEIRD FACES WHILE YOU'RE IN MY FUCKING BODY FOR THE LOVE OF CHRIST PLEASE.

"Well hopefully _I_ will be able to find a cure for you two. Simply give me some time, I'll have you two back to normal. Eridan, would you mind showing me the spell you preformed?"

"Here" he walks over to the podium and flips to the page. Kanaya stares at the page a bit.

"Are you sure it was this?" she asks him. He nods. I don't think I like where this is going. "Hmm… Well, this will certainly be a challenge."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"I'll need some time to figure this out. But, no worries." Yeah, I'm still gonna worry no matter what you say.

~oxoXoxo~

_FINALLY DONE! I am so sorry that this wasn't finished and posted until now. As I said, I've had a lot of stuff on my plate. Now it's finally spring break (for me, don't know about you guys), so I had the time to finish this up. Once the week is up I won't be able to do any progress on anything because I have mid-terms. Yeah. Wish me luck! Anyways, favorite and review! See you all later!_

~Kris Maria -^w^-


	4. Bright Red Catharsis

_Hello everyone! It's been a long time since I've been on here, my apologies. I realize some of you may want to kill me for dropping of the face of the Earth, but I'm back again! Basically I've had to deal with school stuff. I still kinda am since finals are coming up really soon for me, but I'll be out on summer break June 14__th__. So we all have that to look forward to _^ ^_. Wish me luck in math!_

_Not only that, but I've been trying to concentrate on comics and original stories. I'm most likely gonna make a Tumblr page soon so I can post comics and character art and shit of the same nature. Also, I believe Tumblr is a newer way of keeping in touch with friends (sort of) and since most of my friends all have Tumblrs and I don't, it's time for an upgrade. Adding on to other ways to get in touch with me, a new Flipnote Hatena page is gonna launch really soon. If you have a 3DS, go to the internet store and you'll see in the coming soon page something called 'Flipnote Studio 2' (I think. It's something like that!) I was a part of the original Hatena community, but I then stopped because I came across fanfiction, this. Since there's a new Hatena coming out, I wanna try it again! As soon as I can get that set up I'll post a link for it on my profile (same thing with Tumblr). Look out for it over the summer!_

_Also, I'm currently fifteen turning sixteen (this November), and it has come to my attention that I can learn to drive and get a part-time job—two things I really want to do! Of course if that happens there will be less updates with stories and the Tumblr thing if I get it done. However if I DO get the Tumblr thing done I'll have that AND Fanfiction (and Hatena, which definitely is going to happen) to update for you guys' internet viewing pleasure. This entire thing will be a slow process, but it will all be coming along sometime in the future. _

_Anyways, this story I think is coming along slowly. I've thought of different ways to go with it, all those ways coming out with the ending I want, but it'll take a while. If I work on it like I did with "The Problem with having a Seadweller Girlfriend", it should take a good part of my summer vacation. Not all of it, but a good chunk. I don't mind! I like fanfiction, it gives me something to do. All I'm trying to say is this story is gonna take a while the way it's currently going. I think it's probably uninteresting the way it is now, but don't worry—it's gonna pick up soon. I don't wanna rush this completely, but some chapters will probably be rushed. I know that rushing is a habit for some authors here (no offence to ANYONE), I also know that drawing on a story for FOREVER is a bad habit, one I have if I'm paying WAY TOO MUCH attention to details. I don't know—for me it'll probably feel like I'm rushing, but I guess it really depends on what YOU guys, the viewers, think. But I'm trying to get better!_

_Moving on, I don't own Homestuck or the characters. Enjoy the chapter! And go check out MetaGiga's profile cause she's awesome _:]

~oxoXoxo~

"Here, one of you two, drink this." Kanaya holds a bottle of some weird liquid in front of me and Eridan. It's green and thick, looks like it has lumps in it, and smells disgusting.

"Kan…are you tryin' to fucking kill uth?"Eridan stares at the bottle in disgust. Can't blame him, that shit looks like some sort of poison.

"Please. If I were trying to kill you I'd simply hack you to pieces with my chainsaw." Well that's a pleasant thought. "This is a temporary antidote." Oh shit, really?

I grab it, "Are you serious?"

"Yes Sollux, I'm serious. All you need is for either you or Eridan to drink the entire bottle and you'll be temporarily returned to your respective bodies for precisely twenty-four hours. It's rather easy to make as well, I've already made a few doses should you need them. See, it seems finding the true antidote is going to take longer than I anticipated, and I figured you two would want to be able to go about in your bodies and _not_ have to go through the ordeal of trying to pretend to be each other." Oh my god, Kanaya is fucking amazing! "However, if you use it you can't use it again for twenty-four hours, you have to wait."

"Why do we have to do that?" I ask, feeling stupid. Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut? Eridan looks at me like I have two heads. I glare at him back; what the fuck are you staring at!

"You have to wait because this is very powerful. If you drink it too much without giving your bodies time to rest and recover well…well, let's not think about that. But you do understand the circumstances now, correct?" Kanaya tells me. I nod at her. That sounds just plain bad from the way she said it, so I don't want to try it.

"I figured you knew at least _that_ much, Thol." Eridan says. You wanna go motherfucker?

"Oh yeah, why don't drink it if you know so much then, asshole?" I shove it at him. Hey, I don't wanna drink this shit. Kanaya said only one of us has to drink, I'm not gonna do it. Eridan takes the bottle out of my hand.

"I will thank you very much!" I'm glad this guy is such a dumbass. He drinks the whole bottle and looks at me all proud. His grin then falters into a frown as he holds stomach and starts groaning. "Oh god, what the fuck ith IN that?"

"Don't reject it or else it won't work." Kanaya tells him. He starts moaning like he's dying or something, and then he collapses on the ground. Did he pass out?

"Is he alright?" KK asks. I look over my shoulder and see him standing behind me looking completely normal. Where's he been? He looks fine, so I guess the spell he cast on himself by accident has finally worked out of his system due to the antidote Kanaya gave him earlier. Well I'm glad he's okay. KK doesn't deserve weird shit happening to him, he really didn't do anything wrong. And he's not a bad guy. He really doesn't deserve it. I open my mouth to say something…

It feels like I was just smacked in the back of my head with a rock. The sudden shock makes me fall on the ground. Everything is black, and I want to try and push myself up but I have no strength. Everything hurts, I can't see anything, I can't even open my mouth up to say something…what's happening to me now?

Then everything suddenly comes back to me. I have a headache and this _really_ bad taste in my mouth, but I'm fine. What the hell was that? I slowly open my eyes and sit up, readjusting my glasses. I notice my arm looks different; I'm not wearing long sleeves anymore and it looks thinner. Wait a sec, I look down at myself. Holy shit!

"It worked!" I smile at myself. What is that taste and why does it make me want to throw up? I look up at KK but he avoids my eyes. Is he alright? I thought he would be happy about this, wouldn't he? There must be something wrong.

"Oh for the—couldn't you have fell somewwhere more fuckin' comfortable, Sol?" Eridan groans as he pushes himself up. Oh thank god. I don't have his voice, his body, thank GOD. It might be temporary, but at the moment I'm back to normal! Oh yeah, I just remembered…

I get up, "Here, get up." I hold out my hand for Eridan. He looks up at me with big eyes.

"Thanks Sol," he takes my hand and I pull him up with a dumb smile. This is gonna be good. I glare at him and sweep my leg in a swift motion in the 'darkest place', making him fall to his knees. "OWW, SHIT!" he screams. Is it just me, or does his voice sound higher? "What the fuckin' hell, Sol!" Ha, he has tears in his eyes. Priceless.

"That'th for cathting a thpell on me. And if you didn't like that I've got plenty more for all kindth of different reathonth. _Tho shut the fuck up, fish fuck_." Ah it feels good to be back. Seeing this asshole in his rightful place just makes me feel good, you know? "Now get me a breath mint or thomething, I need it." I tell him. He stays in his fetal position softly crying. Okay, now this is just pathetic.

"Here, for both of you." Kanaya gives a small bottle filled with what looks like soda to me and him. Drinking it takes that head ache and bad taste away completely. I needed that. "If you want to go back your hive I'm not stopping you. Just make sure I can contact you. I'll be here for the time being, alright?" she tells me.

"Yeah that'th fine." I say. I look back to KK, "Are we going?" he finally looks at me. Wait…what is that look? That's…I don't know what to make of it. Is he…I really don't know. He walks over to me, almost runs, and latches onto my arm.

"We'll be back later," he says. He pulls me out of the underground part and out into the entrance. He shuts the door behind us and takes a deep breath.

"KK, are you alri—" I'm cut off by him pulling the collar of my shirt down to his height and him pressing his lips on mine. What the fuck? He…why is he _kissing_ me? Now, of all times? Something must have happened. I start to pull away but he pulls me back down. Hey calm down, it's hard to breathe, KK. He finally lets me go and he wraps his arms tightly around my waist, burying his face in my shirt. "KK, what'th the matter?" I ask him. His response is he grabs my wrist and starts to pull me somewhere, running the whole way.

He pulls me into his hive, which is strangely close to the shore. We go up to his respiteblock and he locks the door behind us. I don't hear his lusus or anything. We're alone.

"KK, what'th wrong? There'th thomething weird about you today." I ask again.

He hugs me again. "I missed you," his voice trembles. Wait, he isn't… He pulls me back down to kiss me again. He doesn't let me go, even puts his tongue in. I accept it. It's not like I haven't been thinking about things like this, but we haven't done anything like this. Anything this deep, I mean. Hell, when _was_ the last time we just kissed? That was a while ago. This, now…it's like a shock.

I finally pull away to catch my breath, "What'th wrong, KK? You can tell me…" I notice something weird. KK looks away in some attempt to hide it, but I catch before he does. He's tearing up. Not only that but he's blushing, two things I've never seen him do. But that's not the point. The color is…weird. It's kind of like AA's, but a lot brighter. I hold his face in my hands and gently pull him to face me again. Bright red… He's bright red.

"I know. I'm a freak." He's trying so hard to hold back the tears but they don't stop. "But, I've missed you. _Really_ missed you, Sollux. I'm-I'm losing it, I can't pull myself together…and…god, I've fuckin' missed you." He hides his face in my shirt and starts crying. KK…

I wrap my arms around him and hold him. "You're KK, not a freak." I tell him. He pulls away to look me in the eyes. I feel myself blushing as I pull him closer and say, "I've missed you too." We kiss. It's deep and…I want more. I can barely breathe, but I don't care. Right now, all I care about is KK. I want him, and nothing else.

~oxoXoxo~

_And here we go. Chapter 4 is done, yaaaayyy! What do guys think? Was it good? What are KK and Sollux even trying to do? What does 'I miss you' mean to them? Well, we'll just have to wait until chapter 5 now won't we? _:] _Now go check out MetaGiga cause she's awesome. DO IT._

_If you liked, leave a review and tell me! Or favorite, that's even better! Either way, thanks for reading._

~Kris Maria -^w^-


End file.
